


A Little Bit of Sentiment

by hearts_blood



Category: Hustle, Man From U.N.C.L.E., NCIS
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Drinking & Talking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/hearts_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bottle of scotch, a bottle of vodka, and a boxful of memories. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "A love remembered" [MFU/NCIS; Illya-as-Ducky].

A fire crackled comfortably in Ducky's fireplace. "The inaugural fire," he noted with a smile, a tumbler of vodka resting on his knee. "I can't think of another person I'd like to share it with."

His companion chuckled and sipped his scotch. "That's a little sentimental, coming from you, don't you think?"

"Are you _really_ accusing me of sentiment, Napoleon?"

The good-looking elderly man in the chair opposite raised his glass cheerfully. "Oh, perish the thought."

"You, on the other hand," Ducky mused, "randomly, and after forty-odd years of being dead, decide that you're going to drop by for old time's sake on the very day that I move into my new house."

"You're so suspicious," Napoleon chided, with a smile that had transfixed men and women for the last sixty years. "I was just passing through the neighborhood."

"Just passing through? How fortuitous!" exclaimed Ducky blandly, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. "On your way to where, the Gulf of Mexico? From England, I assume. How is England these days, by the way? Are you still playing thief?"

"Just like you're still playing M.E.," Napoleon returned.

The two old friends grinned at one another in perfect shared understanding. Despite their age and their equal enjoyment of their 'jobs,' neither man had ever wasted much time in frivolous play.

"And while I was just 'passing through,'" Napoleon continued, draining his glass, "you got out a bottle of my favorite whiskey and unearthed a box of tattered old photos that are really supposed to be classified. Coincidence?"

"Not at all. Just a quiet evening in, with two old friends reminiscing." A hint of an accent, neither British nor Scottish, entered the doctor's voice. "Two very good friends, drinking the night away and talking about past adventures and past loves, before turning in for some well-deserved sleep... eventually."

Napoleon refreshed his whiskey, radiating contentment. "That sounds like a fine plan, _tovarisch_."


End file.
